


Confessions

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Alyadrininette Week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Getting Together, Many - Freeform, Many confessions, Multi, Poly Relationship, hurt comfort, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: The OT4 confess to eachother in the messes way possible.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Alyadrininette Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a tumblr challenge. If you do not ship this please, just leave without a fuss.

Everyone in the poly relationship were pulled to one another through their different emotions.  
For Marinette, it was her jealousy. She hated being third-wheeled by Alya and Nino when Adrien had to cancel plans. She hated watching them hold hands and kiss, hated they way Nino would touch Alya’s hair randomly throughout the day. She hated the way that Alya would hug Nino’s arm and lean into his side.  
She knew her hair wasn’t much but why wouldn’t Nino touch her hair? She washed it every night and she thought it was incredible soft!   
Why couldn’t Alya hug her arm? Since becoming Ladybug, her arms have toned nicely and she knew she could easily handle the weight of Alya on her side! Then with Adrien finally being hers, her life would be complete!   
The bluenette froze mid thought, her eyes widening. Did she just say she wanted to be with all of her best friends?  
For Adrien, It was his loneliness. He hated being alone, ever since his Mother's death he has been alone.The harder he thought about it, he didn’t really have anyone even when his Mother was alive. Chloe was his only friend for most of his childhood and even then, she never really was much of a friend to him.  
All of that changed though once he went to school and meant Nino. He was amazing, he instantly became friends with Adrien without a second thought that he was an Agreste. He was protective and kind and Adrien was so, so, so grateful for him.  
Nino starting dating Alya then suddenly her and a girl called Marinette, started to hang out with them. Adrien didn’t feel lonely anymore, he had the bestest friends in the world. Without meaning too,he found himself becoming very dependent on his friends.   
He hated going anywhere without at least one of them by him side and even then he never felt completely whole without the 4 of them together. If he had to cancel plans with his friends and they still went out together he felt an overly depressing sense of loneliness that usually ended up with him in tears, he needed them.  
For Alya, it was her protectiveness. She was the new girl in school and desperate for friend call her own. Suddenly a cute black haired girl started to get bullied out of her seat, Alya felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness and came to her aid, they have been inseparable since.   
Suddenly Nino and Marinette were on some weird date that was supposed to be a ploy for Marinette to get closer to Nino’s best friend. Everything went south when Marinette started to throw her under the bus and Ladybug literally threw her in a cage with Nino.   
The poor boy was terrified, Alya felt that fierce protectiveness bubble inside her cheats again, she needed to protect him. She spend the next few hours, talking non stop to distract him and ended up to really get to know the boy. He was completely incredible! It wasn’t long before the two fell in love and made it official.   
Her life felt set, she had her boyfriend and her best friend in arms reach of her at all times, she could keep them safe. All of that changed the day Nino got a phone call mid Date and had to leave claiming it was an emergency.   
Alya, trusted him, she really did but his lack of detail was very suspicious, so she followed him. She was shocked to say the least when she found him in the park holding a sobbing Adrien to his chest. Her heart broke as she watched him scream about how lonely he is, how no one loves him, as he shook violently.   
There was something dangerous and dark in his eyes, something that made her heart break. She felt that primal sense of protection start to take form. This was the real Adrien Agreste, she could see it as clear as day, the boy that came to school every morning was a perfect, fake product of his Father and she would do everything in her power to protect him, protect all of them.  
Lastly, for Nino, it was love. He loved them all pure and simple. He was the first one to figure it out but he always kept it hidden. He forced his overwhelming love to be nothing but a platonic friendship. He had loved Marinette for as long as he could remember she was his original childhood crush, always such a sweet and caring girl that stood up for other but never had the confidence to stand up for herself. He finally had a chance to be with her, but an Akuma ruined his date.   
It may have torn him from Marinette but it opened a whole new door for him, to Alya. Alya was perfect, strong and confident in herself and her beliefs. She knew who she was in the world and was a force to be reckoned with. She was everything he wanted in life and more but he still couldn’t get Marinette out of his head.  
He knew it was wrong, disgusting even, the two girls were best friends, he shouldn’t do this to Alya but he really couldn’t help himself. His heart belonged to both girls and he knew because of it, he didn’t deserve neither of them. He loved them each day with the guilt of feeling like a cheater and it made it harder and harder to spend time with Marinette or Alya.   
He decided he just needed someone to talk to, he needed bro time. He started hanging out with Adrien more, the two already had a good bond but it the last week they had gotten so much closer. Nino started to feel the familiar butterflies he got around the girls, around Adrien and it honestly scared him. Sure he always thought he was straight and this was a massive surprise but he was more scared of the fact that his heart had more room to love another. Love. Holy shit he was in love with Adrien Agreste!  
He stopped hanging around the girls to clear his head but he only ended up falling for Adrien too! He needed a break from all of them he thought so for the last two weeks they have barely hung out. He couldn’t avoid them for long, it was his birthday today and he woke up to a group text made by Alya demanding they celebrate.  
That lead him to now, setting up his bedroom for his friends to come over and have a movie night. He asked his parents about it earlier and they agreed that it would be a great idea since they haven’t seen any of his friends recently. He was secretly hoping they said no, so he had an excuse not to see anyone. To make matters only worsened when his Mother suggested the kids sleep. The girls could have Nino’s room and the boy the living room. Nino thought it was the worst idea in the world but it was too late, his Mother was already ringing his friends parents and organising the night. Even Adrien was allowed!  
A firm knock on the door, broke his train of thought. He quickly looked over himself in the mirror, he wanted to look good regardless of who was on the other side. He opened the door to see his girlfriend, Alya. A massive smile stretched across her lips as she tackled him into a hug, her face pressed into the crook of his neck.  
“Hmm, Happy Birthday Baby.” She muttered, her slightly damp lips fluttering across his neck causing him to blush furiously. He gently pried her off and he tried to calm his raging hormones.  
“Thanks Alys.” He smiled softly at her before cupping her soft cheek with his hand and leaning down to give her a passionate kiss. She gasped at the contact before melting into his embrace, she missed this.  
“Ahem.” A small voice snapped slightly. The pair broke apart to see Marinette standing at the door with a rather annoyed expression on her face. The girl seemed very upset yet her freckled cheeks were lightly dusted with a pink hue.  
“Sorry.” Nino apologised sheepishly as he took a step away from Alya who look equally as guilty. Marinette took a deep breath trying to control her unwarranted jealousy before smiling at Nino.  
“Happy Birthday!” She cheered, feeling more like herself again, she marched towards him with open arms. Nino felt a strange sense of Déjà vu as she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace and nestled her face in the crook of his neck. His face started to burn as he blushed over the thought of Marinette and him making out like Alya and him just did.  
“Don’t forget me!” Alya teased, making the hugging pair jump apart. Nino had forgotten his girlfriend was standing right next to them. By the blushed cheeks and shocked expression on the small asian girl’s face, she had also.  
Marinette felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, she had just intimately held Alya’s boyfriend in front of her! She hesitantly raised her face up towards Alya’s, expecting to see her sending her death glares! She was shocked to find the girl smiling softly at her with so much adoration in her eyes that it made her heart skip.  
“What are you waiting for?” Alya laughed as she opened her arms for the smaller girl. Marinette's heart started to flutter like crazy as she tackled Alya into a hug. She rested her head against Alya’s chest and just listened to her heartbeat, it was beating so hard and fast that Marinette question if Alya had butterflies too.  
Nino stood to the side and watch as the two girls's melted into one another’s embrace. His fingers itched to reach out and hold both of them.Suddenly like she read his mind, Alya opened her big honey brown eyes and smiled at him.  
“What are you doing way over there? Come here.” She demanded as she let go of Marinette with one arm and stretched it out towards the tan boy. He laced his fingers with hers, her pulling him closer until he was flush against Marinette’s back. He melted into their warm bodies a sigh escaping his chapped lips. He didn’t understand entirely what was going on but he knew that he wanted this and wasn't going to let overthinking ruin it.  
“This would be perfect if Adrien was here.” Marinette whispered from between her two tall friends. She felt the rumble of their chest as they hummed in agreement.  
“Guy’s.” A cracked voice whispered. The trio pulled apart and looked towards the open door to see a very tired looking Adrien. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was rather pale. A gasp left Marinette's mouth as tears threaten to spill from her bluebell eyes.  
“I..l” Adrien stuttered as tears welled up in his own eyes. “I’ve missed you all.” He cried as the dam broke and his salty tears fell freely from his sad green eyes. Alya felt that protectiveness again at the sight of his tears and pushed past the two to hold Adrien. He collapsed in her arms as he started to mutter and mumble incoherent sentences into her shoulder.  
“Adrien, Honey, what’s wrong?” Alya softly whispered as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. He finally calm down enough to remove his face from her now soaking shoulder and face them.  
“I love you, Alya!” He cried as guilt hit him hard. He glanced at Nino who stood frozen in place from his confession. “Nino.” He whispered as he removed himself from a shocked Alya to step towards his best friend. Nino flinched away and Adrien heart broke in two.  
Nino didn’t know why he flinched away from Adrien’s touch, he craved it but he was in shock. His best friend just admitted that he was in love with his girlfriend!  
He felt a surge of jealousy built up inside him but he was only jealous because he wanted Adrien to love him. He wasn’t upset at all that Adrien loved Alya, in fact it made his heart swell, knowing that two people he loved could love each other. He looked up at Adrien who hard curled in on himself as he cried quietly, Alya was still frozen in place and Marinette had the darkest look on her face.   
He felt a sense of pity for Marinette, she has loved Adrien for a long time.   
“Adrien.” Nino called out, his voice shaky. He needed to get this out before their friend group was destroyed forever. He took a deep breath and made eye contact with the blonde that froze at the mention of his name. He straightened his shoulder before marching up to the boy and placing his hands softly on his face.  
“Nino?” Adrien asked as his cheeks heated up.  
Nino ignored him, closing his eyes and leaning in. Their lips met in a short but loving kiss. Adrien’s lips were awfully soft in comparison to Nino’s chapped ones. After a few quick seconds the kiss ended all too soon. Nino stepped back and opened his eyes curious of everyone’s reactions. Adrien still had his eyes closed, his face bright pink, Alya had a look of hope on her features and Marinette just looked worse than before. She noticed Nino looking at her so she quickly turned her head, he was about to reach out for her as well when Alya decided to speak.  
“So what does this mean?” She asked in confusion as she stared at the two boys. Nino decided to take the initiative, this has been something he had been dreaming about for a long time.  
“I love you both so much and I want us all to be together, if you’ll both have me.” He confessed, mumbling towards the end sheepishly. Alya and Adrien just stared at him making him feel uncomfortable, he opted to look at his bare feet instead, while he awaited an answer.  
“Yes.” Is all Adrien choked out before tackling Nino in a hug and kissing him again. Nino smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. They broke apart and turned to Alya and each held out a hand to her.   
She blushed as she shyly place one of her hands in each of theirs. They pulled her in between them and hugged her tightly. The Auburn haired girl found herself blushing madly between the taller lads. Their sweet confessions were interrupted by the front door slamming shut. The trio jumped apart in surprise swinging their heads towards the nowclosed door.  
“Mari’s gone.” Alya whispered before the whole scene really hit her, without her love goggles on. Adrien Agreste, Marinette’s crush, just confessed his love to her, Marinette's best friend. To make it worse he has room in his heart for Nino as well, Marinette's childhood friend. Then they all said they loved each other and established a sort of three way relationship, in front of Marinette! Alya felt her heart break into pieces, Marinette must be feeling so unloved right now and so betrayed by her friends. “We have to find her.” She turned towards her boys to see similar worried and guilted looks on their faces.  
Outside Marinette had collapsed on the pavement as she bawled her eyes out. Tikki flew out of her purse and quickly tried to comfort her chosen.  
“Shh, it’s okay.” Tiki whispered as she stoked Marinette's pink cheek. “I know it hurts but he’s not worth it.”  
Marinette’s head snapped up from her hands, finally allowing Tikki to see the fire in her eyes. Marinette wasn’t sad, no she was mad, furiously.  
“He is worth it Tikki, that’s the problem.” She snapped as she stood up and started to stalk down the street. “They’re all worth it, Alya, Nino and Adrien.” She sighed as she reached an alleyway three houses down, she sat against the wall at the mouth of the entry, just out of sight from the street view. Tikki sat on her shoulder, sighing sadly, she didn’t understand.  
“I’m the one not worth it.” Marinette choked out as the tears started to fall from her blue eyes. Tikki gasped feeling her own tears threatening to spill, why would Marinette ever think that?  
“No, no, no, Marinette! You are enough.” Tikki flew in front of the bluenette face. “You were chosen to be Ladybug that should be enough proof.”  
“I don’t know Tikki.” She sighed once again, “I’m good enough to be a protector but for love?” She sighed as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to not let her emotions take the better off her, she didn’t need to get Akumatized.  
“Love?” Tikki whispered under her breath in confusion. She was about to voice her complaints but Marinette decided to open up.  
“I love them Tikki, all of them, not just Adrien.” She whispered with a small smile on her face. Suddenly her face fell again as she shook her head violently as it was trying to rid it of her previous loving thoughts. “No, it’s wrong.” She hissed to herself. Tikki felt a sense of dread overcome her, Marinette can’t think negatively about love, especially this kind of rare love.  
“It isn’t wrong, Marinette.” The small goddess sternly said. “All love is magical, even more so than your Miraculous.”  
“I know Tikki, but my love isn’t real, you can’t love more then one person!” Marinette growled out as she tugged at her hair roots in frustration.  
“Marinette!” A tiny red hand slapped her across her cheek. In any other circumstances she would have laughed but the murderous expression on Tikki’s face reminded Marinette that she was, in fact, dealing with a god. “All love is magical, even yours, especially yours, if you have a heart bigger enough to love three different humans then you truly have something magical.”  
Marinette turned her face away from Tikki, it wasn’t that she didn’t believe her, she did, it was just what the other three had was special, what she had was just depressing.  
“I’ll check up here!” She heard a familiar voice say. Tikki looked at Marinette with wide eyes, quickly ducking out of view just as Alya ran pass the alley way. Marinette held her breath as she counted the seconds in her head, waiting for Her friend to notice her. After a minute had passed she breathed a sigh of relief, but she may have replaced too soon.  
“There you are!” Alya cheered happily as she headed back towards Ninos house and spotted Marinette. She carefully approached the girl who looked very off guard. “Marinette, Listen, I-“  
“It’s okay, Alya.” Marinette cut her off, holding up her hand. “You can’t help who you fall in love with.” She tried to give her a smile of courage but ended up bursting into tears. Alya quickly pulled the girl into a hug, just wanting to take the pain away from her.  
“I’m sorry that I fell in love with Adrien, I’m so so sorry.” Alya cried, as she patted Marinette's blue hair. “He wasn’t the only one Mari, I love you too! So much.” She squeezed the girl as tightly as she could not wanting her to see her reaction to her confession. Marinette had other plans though as she squirmed and fought her way out of Alya’s grasp.  
“Y-you love?” She gasped, her eyes watering, not quite crying anymore.  
“Yes.” Alya breathed as she started to close the distance between the two. “I have loved you for a while Marinette, the way you stand up for others, you’ve come along way since we first met. You couldn’t even stand up for yourself then, remember?”  
“You taught me how?” Marinette quietly replied as she recalled the events of that day. “You better me.”  
Alya laughed at little in joy as she placed their foreheads together.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Marinette didn’t reply she just pressed her lips against Alya’s in a much overdue kiss. She tasted like salted Caramel and chocolate which made no sense to Marinette but at the same time everything made sense because it was so Alya.  
“Ahem.”  
The two girls broke apart and looked up to see the two boys now standing above them as they sat on the alleyway floor.  
“What did we miss?” Nino asked as his eyes keep drifting to Marinette with an unknown expression. Marinette put her head down in shame, her dream like bubble popping as she remembered that Alya wasn’t hers.  
“I’m sorry boys, I love yous both with all my heart but I also love Marinette.” Alya began speaking, “I’ve loved her for as long as I’ve known her and I want to be with yous but I can’t do that to Marinette.” The boys looked at the two girls then each other, having some kind of unknown conversation, Marinette's heart broke in two.  
“It’s okay.” She quickly said as she stood up and faced her three friends. “I love you all but I don’t want to be a problem in your relationship.” She quickly turned her head down as she went to make her leave, embarrassed at her confession.  
“Marinette, Wait.” Nino blurted out, grabbing her wrist to stop her from running away. “I love you too, since our first date, before I even knew Alya.” He realised what he had said and cringed, sending the brunette an apologetic smile. Surprisely Alya wasn’t mad, she actually understood what Nino meant completely.  
“Adrien,” Nino suddenly spoke up, straight into his back and turning to the model. Adrien who was half zoned out quickly stood up straight in surprise.  
“I love you, Alya loves you but we both love Marinette.” He explained, “I would love for nothing more than having all of you to call my own but it would be unfair for us to force you to be in a relationship with someone you don’t..” He trailed off as he once again realised he had said something wrong. His light brown eyes quickly skimmed over Marinette's defeated form, making him wish he could take it all back.  
“But, you wouldn’t be forcing me to do anything.” He quietly said, everyone heard him anyway. The trio snapped their heads towards Adrien, all three of them had hope in their eyes.  
“What?” Marinette's voice broke unevenly as she stepped towards the boy she had longed for for so long. Alya protectivlys took a step behind her, in case what Adrien said wasn’t good news.  
“Marinette, I love you too. You all have helped me through so much, thank you.” His eyes teared up as he tackled Marinette into a hug. Nino and Alya joined the pair as they all finally had each other in their arms, they were finally complete.  
“I love you.” They all said at the same time making them giggle.  
“As much as I hate labels, what are we?” Alya suddenly spoke up.  
“Boyfriend’s and Girlfriend’s?” Adrien asked.  
“Yes, Yes, please!” Nino smiled as he held them tighter.


End file.
